Esacape in Realm So I can Be with you
by aznkao1
Summary: This is a Zoe and Takuya fic. Will Zoe tell Takuya her true feelings? Will Takuya accept it? CHAPTER2 IS UP!!. I AM THE REAL AZNKAO, I'VE BEEN FIGHTING WITH FANFIC TO POST A SPECIFIC STORY..BLAH BLAH..
1. Default Chapter

ESCAPE IN REALM SO I COULD BE WITH YOU  
Chapter 1 - Revealed Feelings.  
  
  
It was a dark and humid night during their stay in Toucan Island. Each person shared a room in a Digi Hotel. Takuya was with Tommy, J.P with Zoe, and koji was with himself. Their D-detectors were stolen from Toucans.  
  
Takuya wasn't even sleeping at all. All he had in mind was those dumb digi-birds taking his Digivices and flying away like the fat bastards they were. He jerked around in bed. "Damn this. I can't sleep." He saw that Tommy was fast asleep. "Heh...Well, I'll be." He sat up from his bed. "Can't even sleep." his forehead was sweating. "Now, the world is doomed. No one has their digi-detectors." He stood up and walked out. "Hmm..I think I'll just go for a midnight stroll." He took his jacket and left the hotel.  
  
Zoe then woke up from her sleep. "Huh? Is it me or did I just see Takuya leaving." She took a glance at J.P. He was sound alseep, snoring. "Ech...." She saw a bubble on his nose. "Yuk. I think I'll just as well follow Takuya."  
  
As he was walking down the black market, his stomach was aching. "Hungry already?" He blushed. Takuya didn't have any money. "This sucks. No money." He kicked the ground.  
  
Zoe was following him from behind. She was in her Pajamas. "D-Damn, I-I knew i should of changed into my clothing before leaving. Wonder what the hell is he doing. It's so late." she softly spoked out to herself.  
  
He looked up in the dark clear skies. *sigh* "Will I ever get home to the real world?" Then he looked back down at the dirt. "I miss everyone back there."   
  
"Leave me alone!" said a girl. "Don't touch me! What the hell are you doing!?" There was a young girl being attacked by some digimons.  
  
His eyes widened. "What the? There's actually another human in the digital world?"  
  
"Listen honey. You give us that thing back or prepare to die." said a toucanmon. There was three of them.  
  
"No!" She began to run away. They followed her. "Okay then, prepare yourself." said one of the toucanmon.  
  
She desperately cried out for help. "SOMEONE!! HELP ME!!" She then tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
Takuya then dashed at that moment. "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!!"   
  
Zoe watched on. She was going to join in, only if Takuya was in trouble. She thought that he could handle himself.  
  
"YOU HEAR ME?! LEAVE HER ALONE!?"  
  
One of the three Toucanmons turned around. "So you want to mess to!?"   
  
Takuya dashed towared the Digimon and kneed it in the stomach.   
  
*Erg....* The toucanmon felt the pain. He then punched the bird against the head knocking it out cold.  
  
The other two Toucanmon turned around. "HEY, ISN'T THAT THE GUY ...."  
  
Takuya's eyes widened again. "HEY AREN'T YOU THE GUYS WHO STOLE OUR DIGI-DETECTORS!?"  
  
The birds were right. *SQUAK* They both took flight in the air and flew away.  
  
"Damn! They got away." He then turned his attention to the unconciensed Toucanmon. "Huh?! Where is it?!"  
  
It was also flying away. "HAHAHAH, you sucker!!" All three birds were long gone by now.  
  
Takuya walked up toward the girl and helped her up. She was really pretty. "Thank you whoever you are."  
  
"Ahh.don't mention it. The name is Takuya. What's yours?"  
  
She blushed. "The name is Sakura."  
  
He smiled. Nice name.  
  
At this moment, Zoe felt something tingling in her heart. It felt as if her heart has collapsed. Her eyes widened. "W-What is..this feeling?"  
  
"Are you actually a human?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"H'come your here in the Digital world?"  
  
"Well, It's a long story. If we can find a good place to talk, I'll tell you." she said.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"This way." She grabbed his hand and ran north.  
  
Zoe stood there. "Takuya....." She then put one of her hands to her heart. She then followed the couple..  
  
"So what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I have been in the digital world for 1 year already. One day, my dad and I were crusing in a car down this long stretch of highway. Then for some reason, a bright light appeared out of no where. My dad then hit the brake, and all I could see was white. The next moment, I found out that I was in the digital world."  
  
"Oh. Do you like it here?"  
  
She looked at him. "I want to go home."   
  
"Yea, me too." he said.  
  
Zoe finally caught up with the couple. She was standing behind a tree.   
  
Sakura moved a little closer to him since they were sitting down on top of a steep hill. He then glanced at her. "So how are you going to get back?"  
  
Her face became dark. "I don't know. All I have is this thing that I traded from those toucanmons. Then for some reason, they wanted it back, but i said no."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
She took it out. "This."  
  
Takuya's eyes widened. "A-A digi-detector."  
  
"A what?" she asked.  
  
"A digi-detector. Can I see it?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, sure." she gave it to Takuya.   
  
His eyes even widened. more. "Its...my spirit." he said.  
  
She looked at him. "A what?"  
  
He gave her a big hug. "You found it!!!"   
  
She began to blush. "You can have it if you wanted. I don't need it."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yea. What is this Spirit?"  
  
Zoe saw Takuya hugging her. "Takuya...." Her heart began to even ache more for some odd reason.  
  
"A Spirit let's a chosen one digivolve into a worrior." he said.  
  
"Wow, way cool!" she said. She looked at her watch. "Man, I got to get home now. How about If we talk tommrow?"  
  
"Sure, same place right?"  
  
"Yea." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
She couldn't believe watch she just saw. "She kissed him?"  
  
"Bye!!" said Sakura.  
  
"See yah!!" he waved.  
  
His eyes fainted. "Takuya..." She then ran back to the hotel before letting Takuya noticing her.  
  
As Takuya reached the hotel, he was amazed of what happened today. "I GOT MY DIGI-DETECTOR!"  
  
*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
The morning came and it was a beautiful day. J.P woke up. *yawn* He took a glance if Zoe was beside him. But she wasn't. "Huh?! Where's Zoe?!" He walked up toward her bed. His eyes widened. "What the hell is this?" The pillow was so wet.   
  
Everyone was now at the breakfast table except for Zoe. She was in the washroom for quite sometime already. "Hey J.P! Finally woke up!?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Uh..Yea." he replied.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Takuya found his digi-detector!" he said excitely. "Now he can kick those Toucan's ass and come back with our Digi-Detectors!" said Tommy.  
  
His eyes widened. "REALLY!?"  
  
"Of course." said Tommy.  
  
Takuya and Koji were chomping away. Koji looked at Takuaya. "Hey man, I saw you leaving last night. Where did you go?"  
  
"I told you. I was just strolling around and then I saw this girl. She was the one who had my digi-detector. She was attacked by those Toucanmons. So I saved her and she gave the device to me."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked.  
  
'Yea! Her name is Sakura."  
  
"Sakura?" J.P asked. "That name sounds awfully familiar."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Koji.  
  
"Well, there's was a girl named Sakura in my grade. One day, she never came back to our school and she was reported missing."  
  
His eyes widened. "You mean that girl who didn't come back to our school because everyone thought she moved away!?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Yea! That's the one" said J.P. "Was that Sakura actually the same girl!?"   
  
"I don't know. I never even saw Sakura in our school before. How shoud I know. All I know is that I'm meeting her tonight."  
  
His eyes widened. "Your meeting the most prettiest girl who used to be in our school?!" asked J.P.  
  
"Well, yea." he said.  
  
"Can I come along tonight?!" he asked.  
  
The rest asked too.   
  
Takuya simply said. "No."  
  
The bathroom door finally opened.  
  
Everyone looked at the person who came out of the door. Zoe's eyes were still a little red and watery.  
  
"Are you okay?" Takuya asked.  
  
She looked at him for awhile. "Takuya...." she said.  
  
"Huh?" he thought. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I ..didn't have enough sleep." she said.  
  
"Hmm....Were you crying?" asked J.P.  
  
She looked at him. "Hell no. I don't cry."  
  
J.P then asked her again. "Seriously, why were you crying?"  
  
She walked up toward him and smacked him on the back of the head. "I wasn't crying!" she said.  
  
*Ouch* "But I saw your pillow was all watery." he added.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh No..." she thought.  
  
Koji looked up and smiled. "Maybe she had a good time last night."  
  
Every began to laugh except for Zoe.  
  
"You guys are not funny!" She turned around and walked back into her room.  
  
Takuya's laugh slowly died down. "I wonder what's eating Zoe. You guys stay here." he said. Takuya then walked toward Zoe's room. "Hey, How's it going?" he asked.  
  
She glanced at him. "None of you business."  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Her face became dark. "Takuya, what happened last night?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"I was ....  
  
Her eyes became more watery. "Oh...Takuya..." she cried out as she put her face against his chest.   
  
"Huh?! Zoe...?"  
  
She looked up with her shimmering eyes. "Takuya, who was that girl last day?"  
  
"She just found my digi-detector. That's all. Anyways, is this what's bothering you?!"  
  
She looked away. "No. It was something else." she said.  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm okay now." she said.  
  
"Zoe..." He soothed her tears. "I'm here for you."  
  
She looked at him. "I'm okay. No need."  
  
"Okay, I'll be outside. See you there." he stood up.  
  
"Takuya?" she asked  
  
"Yea?" he replied.  
  
"Nothing." she said.  
  
Takuya walked away.   
  
"Takuya...." she said softly. "I really like you. Maybe I had this for sometime but never realized it."  
  
He turned back. "What?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "OH NOTHING!" her face became cheery.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
*Whew* she thought. "Too close for comfort." She smashed her bed with her fist. "Why wouldn't I even tell him about my feelings?" she questioned herself. She slowly got up. "I won't let you get to him Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


	2. chapter2

Chapter2  
Love Intrusions  
  
  
  
  
"Okay gang, let's head out and find those Toucanmons!" said an excited Takuya.  
  
"Settle down. You're so hyper today." said Koji.  
  
"Well, since we have a higher chance of getting our digivices back because I got my Detector. There is no way I'm not going to be hyper."  
  
"Yea!!"   
  
"So where exactly are we planning to go to find those Digimons?" asked Zoe.  
  
"Hmm." thought Takuya.  
  
"Maybe we can ask for more help." said J.P.  
  
"Okay let's do that."  
  
Koji looked at Takuya. "Hmm...Okay then, I'm searching alone. I'll meet you guys up later at the hotel."   
  
"I'll go with Takuya." said Tommy.  
  
"That leaves J.P and Zoe."   
  
Zoe glanced at Takuya. "Why don't I go with you?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her back. "Well, J.P wants to be with you" *cough*   
  
They all laughed out except for J.P and Zoe.  
  
J.P. began to blush.   
  
"Isn't that true?" Takuya smirked.  
  
"Hell no." J.P laughed out in sarcasm.  
  
Zoe stood there. "I kind of mean it this time Takuya. You always go with Tommy. Let me go with you once."  
  
"Well..." He scratched his head. "Fine. I'll go with Zoe." he said.  
  
Zoe's face became more cheery. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yea of course."  
  
"If' that's okay with you Tommy."  
  
"Yea sure." he said.  
  
"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!? I WANTED TO GO WITH ZOE!" J.P said.  
  
By that moment, every began to walk away.  
  
"HEY WAIT UP!!"  
  
"I'll take the black Market." said Koji.  
  
"Hmm...We'll take a look around the perimeter of this Island." said Tommy.  
  
"Hmm..that leaves the park of us." said Takuya.  
  
Zoe glanced at herself. She began to blush slightly. "The park. Just him and I."  
  
"You got that Zoe?" he looked at her.  
  
She became red. "Yea. I got it."   
  
"How come your so red?" asked Takuya  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about stuff."   
  
"What stuff?"   
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"I see. Okay." He turned around looking at the park. "Guess we got to go that way."  
  
She took his hands. "Okay, let's go!"   
  
Takuya blushed. "Uh....."  
  
She then wrapped both of her arms around Takuya while walking.  
  
"Uh...Zoe? Are you okay?"  
  
She looked at him. "Yea. I'm just a little cold that's all."   
  
He unwrapped her arms. "Here, take this." He took off his jacket. "Wear this."  
  
"Oh thanks." she said in sarcasm.   
  
As they were walking in the park, Takuya saw Sakura sitting on a bench by herself.  
  
"HEY SAKURA!" He waved at her.  
  
"Hey!" She immeditaly stood and and jumped into his arms. "It's been a long time." she looked up at him.  
  
"Yea. I guess."  
  
Zoe stood there. Her eyes widened. "What was the chance of this happening?" she asked herself.  
  
"Whose this?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, that's Zoe."  
  
She let her arms off his back. "Oh hey."   
  
"Hey." she said quite coldly. "And who exactly are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura."  
  
"Yea. Whatever." she said.  
  
She glanced at Takuya. "What's her problem?"  
  
Takuya looked at Zoe. "What's the matter of you. How come your acting so rude?"  
  
She looked away. "What's the matter with me? I don't like her."   
  
"What I did I do wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Look. I don't know what's your problem. We're here to search for our digi-detectors. Not talk."  
  
"Hey Girl. What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked Zoe.  
  
"The fact is. You're just another obstacle in our journey."  
  
Takuya was stunned of what she was saying. "ZOE!"  
  
She glanced at him. "Takuya. I'm leaving this instant." She immeditaly walked away from Takuya and Sakura as her eyes filled up with tears again.  
  
"Zoe wait up!" He pulled her shoulders around. "What are you doing?" He then noticed that she was becoming emotional.  
  
Zoe looked at him with her watery eyes. Turn around and began to run.  
  
"ZOE ..!!"  
  
"What's her problem!?"  
  
"Stay here. I'll be right back." he said.  
  
Sakura grabbed onto his hands. "Let her go. She needs to be alone."  
  
"But Sakura..."  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"I-I........."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
She was now a few blocks away. "Why..." she cried to herself. "What is her problem.? I mean...." Her eyes swelled up. "DAMN HER." she said. "She's stealing my man off me."  
  
*rustle rustle*  
  
"Takuya, why is it so hard for me. Why couldn't I just tell you how I feel...." She punched the ground with her fist.   
  
"RUSTLE RUSTLE*   
  
"Huh?! Whose there?" She glanced around. There was nothing. "It must've been my imagination." She thought.  
  
"Muahhahaha" Grumblemon appeared from the bushes. "HEY, LOOKIE WHAT I FOUND! A DIGI-DESTINE."  
  
"Grumblemon..*BEAST EVOLUTION* digivolve into.. Gigasmon."  
  
Zoe couldn't do anything but fight back or run. She stood there stunned.  
  
"You go bye-bye" Gigasmon then stepped back a few meters. *GIGAS-CANNON* Two huge fire balls flew straight for Zoe.  
  
"AAhh.." She jumped to the left. The fire-ball nearly missed her.  
  
*EXECUTE* said a voice in front of her. *SPIRIT EVOLUTION*  
  
"...T-Takuya!?"   
  
Agunimon then appeared in front of Zoe. "Take this! Fire punch!"   
  
Gigasmon dodged the atttack. "You are too weak Agunimon. I will take your Spirit now!!" *GIGAS-CANNON*  
  
Energy balls flew directly at Agunimon. He jumped into the air.   
  
*PYRO-DARTS* Bits of flaming fire hit directly at Gigasmon.  
  
"Ugh..You pay for that!" He looked at him. "You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
He then landed onto the ground and tripped him. *FIRE-PUNCH* He gave a flamming upercut. He flew in the air. "I'll finish you!!" *PYRO DARTS* He gave the final blow to Gigasmon.  
  
Gigasmon then changed back to his orignal from, grumblemon. "I-I will take care of you next time Agunimon. You won't be that lucky..." He fleed away.  
  
Agunimon then transformed back into Takuya. He quickly ran toward her and helped her off the ground. "Are you Okay Zoe?"  
  
She looked at him helplessly. "T-Takuya."  
  
"W-What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. He just came out from the bushes." she said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your okay."  
  
She flew to his arms and wrapped her arms around him. "T-Takuya.." She cried out.  
  
His eyes widened. "What the hell is up with her.." he thought. "Zoe, it's okay now."  
  
"N-No it isnt..." she cried.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Yea?" he asked.  
  
"I l-lik......"  
  
"TAKUYA, TAKUYA!!" said a voice behind him.  
  
Sakura was running toward them. "Is everything okay?"  
  
She noticed that Sakura was coming. Zoe held him more tightly.   
  
"Zoe...." he thought. "Does she like me?"   
  
Sakura saw Zoe was holding onto Takuya. "Hey you guys. I heard you were in trouble."  
  
She didn't answer.   
  
Takuya didn't want to unembraced her. He felt that she needed this currently.  
  
"Zoe? Are you okay?" asked Sakua.  
  
"Yea, I'm okay."   
  
"Oh. Well, then. I got to go Takuya. I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
"Yea." he said.  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
"See yah."  
  
Takuya then put his attention to Zoe.   
  
She looked at him. "Takuya..."  
  
At that moment, something striked him. Was his assumption right? "Zoe..."  
  
Her lips moved slowy up toward his.  
  
His eyes widened. He knew it. Takuya's arms wrapped around Zoe. His lips slowly went down toward hers.  
  
She felt his breath.  
  
He felt hers.  
  
"Almost there..." she thought.  
  
Suddenly, Takuya unwrapped his arms and moved his lips away. "Zoe, this isn't right. We'll be hiding something from the others."  
  
"Takuya, we'll let them know.."  
  
He thought about J.P, Koji and Tommy. "........"   
  
"Takuya, I guess you realized that I do have feelings for you. I've been hiding it for quite sometime until i finally found that you were something special."  
  
"Zoe....."  
  
"I need you Takuya. My heart aches without you. Everytime I see you with Sakura, I feel so sad."  
  
"Zoe..." He again wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Her arms was around the back of his neck. "I love you Takuya..."  
  
His eyes widened. There was some aching feeling that he felt in his stomach. It felt like a craving. "Zoe...I..."  
  
She moved her lips toward his.  
  
Again, Takuya slowly moved his toward hers.  
  
Finally, they both kissed.  
  
He opened his mouth for her tongue to come in.  
  
She tasted his inside. Then She opened her mouth for his return.  
  
And he got a taste of her. Then they both kissed again.  
  
"Mm...Takuya.."  
  
"Zoe....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter2  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Author's note: Sorry for taking so long. I'm in a conflict with Fanfiction, trying to post this specific story for my fans. Don't worry, I'll continue this story and I'll post the next chapter by next week. PROMISE!!   
  
A week or less ^^  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


End file.
